debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Loid
Summary Lloyd (alternatively Roid) is one of the main characters of Mother. He lives in Merrysville and goes to school at Twinkle Elementary School. Although he cannot use PSI, he is skilled at using various mechanical objects and explosives. Lloyd is normally the second character to join Ninten's party, but he can be the third member to join if the player chooses to get to Ana first. Lloyd is the only character that must join Ninten in order to complete the game, as he is needed to make all the areas north of Merrysville accessible, as well as being needed to access Eve. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Loid Origin: Earthbound Beginnings/Mother Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human Attack Potency: At least City level (While being the weakest member of the party physically, he could still defeat identical enemies from Mother 2 and Mother 3, which should put him on par with Ness. Could fight Last Starman alongside Ninten and Ana) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Superhuman (Traveled around entire towns and cities in a shot amount of time) Combat Speed: FTL Reaction Speed: FTL (Via scaling to Lucas who could avoid laser beams from the K9000) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Via scaling to Ness) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Can tank hits from a held back Giegue), his reliance on the Truth of the Universe makes him difficult to kill Stamina: High Range: 365 meters with guns, Hundreds of meters with other equippables equivalent to PSI attacks. Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities/PSI= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses guns as his primary weapon of choice, however he can also use boomerangs and slingshots, alongside a bunch of other equipment), Enhanced Senses (Still able to hit enemies even while blinded), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost), Empathic Manipulation (Defeating enemies causes them to lose their bloodlust and calm down), Possible Passive Fate Manipulation via the Truth of the Universe (Is regarded as a chosen one, is watched by The Player which by extension means he is watched by Truth of the Universe.), Immortality (Type 4, 6, and possibly 8. Is protected by The Player which therefore mean he is also being protected by The Truth of the Universe, who can revert defeats done in battle as shown with Ness. Can survive and tank fatal wounds and still manage to win a battle), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Zombie bites do not affect him) |-|With Battle Items= Explosion Manipulation (Via bombs and bottle rockets), Fire Manipulation (Via flamethrower), Light Manipulation, Laser Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation (Via laser beam and plasma beam), Statistics Amplification or Statistics Reduction (Via bullhorn, can accidentally raise ones stats if you fail to convince them or lower their stats, the Flea Bag can decrease an enemies offense and defense), Status Effect Inducement (Via flashdark, can blind an opponent decreasing their accuracy), OHK (With Insecticide, and Super Spray, will instantly kill any arthropod-based enemies, the super bomb instantly kills all enemies in battle), Movement Negation (With Rope, and Sticky Machine bounds an enemy making them unable to move or attack) |-|With Equippable Items= Statistics Amplification (With coins and rings, raises ones defense), Passive Fear Manipulation (With Repel Ring drives away any weak enemies), Passive Attack Reflection (With Franklin Badge can reflect PK Beam and PK Thunder), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (With Earth Pendant), Ice Manipulation (With Fire Pendant), Fire Manipulation & Explosion Manipulation (With H20 Pendant), Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Power Absorption (With Sea Pendant, defends against all PSI attacks) |-|With Goods/Food= Teleportation (With Onyx Hook, allows Ninten and co. to teleport back to Magicant without the need of finding an entry point. This can also help get him out of BFR.), Healing (With various food items), 4th Wall Awareness (With Last Weapon, tells you how to turn off your NES), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (With antidote), Disease Manipulation (With AsthmaSpray and Mouthwash), Mind Manipulation (With Noble Seed) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Guns *'Stun Gun:' Loid's starting gun, the weakest one. Raises his offense by 15. *'Air Gun:' The strongest gun Loid can get. Raises his offense by 46. Other Equippable Weapons *'Boomerang:' Weapon anyone can equip, raises offense by 32. *'Slingshot:' Ranged weapon that raises offense by 7. Has a higher chance of missing then other weapons. |-|Limited/Unlimited Use Weapons= *'Bomb:' The Bomb is an item only usable by Loid, and does about 60-80 HP of PK Fire damage to all enemies. The PSI equivalent of PK Fire Beta. *'Bottle Rockert:' The Bottle Rocket, alternatively BottlRocket, is an item only usable by Loid, which deals about 20 HP of PK Fire damage to all enemies. The PSI equivalent of PK Fire Alpha. *'Bullhorn:' Amplifies one voice to possibly intimidate an enemy. It'll either decrease their statistics or raise them upon failing. *'Flame Thrower:' The Flame Thrower, alternatively Fl Thrower, is a reusable item, which only Lloyd is able to utilize, and deals about 100 HP of PK Fire damage to one enemy. The PSI equivalent of PK Fire Gamma. *'Flashdark:' Induces blindness on an enemy making them miss attacks more often. *'Fleabag:' Decreases an enemies offense and defense. *'Rope:' Makes the enemy unable to do anything until it escapes. *'Insecticide:' Instantly kills any arthropod-based enemies. *'Laser Beam:' The Laser Beam is a reusable item, which only can be utilized by Lloyd. It deals about 30-40 HP of PK Beam damage to one enemy. The PSI equivalent of PK Beam Alpha. *'Plasma Beam:' The Plasma Beam is a reusable item, which only can be utilized by Lloyd. It deals about 80 HP of PK Beam damage to one enemy. The PSI equivalent of PK Beam Beta. *'Super Spray:' Instantly kills any arthropod-based enemies. Has unlimited uses. *'Super Bomb:' The Super Bomb is an item only usable by Lloyd, it instantly kills all enemies during a battle. The PSI equivalent of PK Fire Omega. |-|Equippable Defense Items= *'Repel Ring:' One look at this strange ring will drive away weak enemies. *'Brass Ring:' Raises defense by 8. *'Silver Ring:' Raises defense by 14. *'Gold Ring:' Raisese defense by 28. *'Peace Coin:' Raises defense by 5. *'ProtectCoin:' Raises defense by 11. *'Magic Coin:' Raises defense by 20. *'H2o Pendant:' Defends against PK fire and explosion based attacks. *'FirePendant:' Defends against PK Freeze. *'EarthPendnt:' Defends against PK Thunder. *'Sea Pendant:' Defends against all PSI attacks. *'Franklin Badge:' Passively reflects against lightning and light based attacks. |-|Goods= Important Items *'Onyx Hook:' Allows Loid to warp back to magicant without finding entry points. Foods *'Crumbs:' Used to make it out of dungeons quickly. *'Big Bag:' A bag filled with magic herbs, each healing 30 HP. *'Bread:' Heals 20 HP. *'French Fries:' Heals 20 HP. *'Hamburger:' Heals 50 HP. *'Orange Juice:' Heals 10 HP. *'SportsDrink:' Heals 100 HP. Medicine *'Antidote:' Neutralizes poison. *'AsthmaSpray:' Heals asthma. *'LifeUpCream:' Used to heal wounds. *'Mouth Wash:' Neutralizes colds. *'Noble Seed:' Cancels wicked seed. |-|Gag Items= *'Last Weapon:' Tells the player how to turn off their NES when used. *'Real Rocket:' Immediately after purchase the Mysterious Teacher accidentally launches the Real Rocket into orbit, thus losing it. *'Ruler:' Measures things in battle with no real purpose. *'Swear Words:' When used in battle the words "I hate you." are displayed. Nothing happens as a result. *'WordsO'Love:' When used in battle the words "I love you." are displayed. Nothing happens as a result. Intelligence: Genius (Can operate a tank, can fix broken items, know how to use guns, smarter then even PSI users, his IQ constantly increases during battle) Weaknesses: One of the 2 party members that cannot perform PSI. Also naturally weaker then the rest of the party. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Maria's Song:' Embodiment of Maria's love, is the only thing that can harm Giygas. Gallery Download1222233333.png|In-Game Sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Kids Category:Explosion Users Category:Gun Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Earthbound Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:OHK Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Light Users Category:Laser Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Human Characters Category:Superhumans